


Saddened

by Crazyhorse1213



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gentleness, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyhorse1213/pseuds/Crazyhorse1213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is feeling really down and it's the perfect time for Levi to confess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saddened

~Eren's P.O.V~

 

_Man.... Today has been the worst day that I have ever had! This morning Jean tripped me and I fell flat on my face in my food, Commander Erwin gave me a stack of paper work, Mikasa is mad at me, Armin is busy studying... What next!?!?_

Before I could say anything else I ended up tripping out a cobblestone piece that was sticking out of the ground. Falling, I try and shield my face with my arms as I fall but pain never comes. I open my arms that are covering my face and see that I'm floating an inch above the ground. I look up and see none other than Levi Heichou, his arms around my waist and his chest pressed up against my back. He slowly pulls me up and sets me down standing right up. 

I snap back to my senses and do a proper salute to the Corporal. He has his cleaning cravat on his head and over his mouth, he lowers it and says "Oi brat, there isn't a need for a salute." 

"B-But Corporal Levi.. Your a higher up and your status requires a proper s-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Levi cuts me off with a quick kiss to the lips. My eyes widen but close as the kiss deepens when I turn my head a little to the left. His left hand snakes around my waist and his right comes up to grip the back of my head. He pulls away just enough to looks into my eyes and mumble "I love you, idiot." 

I smile and lean forward to kiss him again, gripping his waist with one arm while the other goes up and rests on his shoulder blade. We both tilt are heads to the sides so we can deepen the kiss but are rudely interrupted by Jean and Marco. 

"HA! Look at this Marco! I knew he couldn't be straight." I hear Jean say something else but it's drowned out by the sound of skin being slapped. I'm assuming that it was Marco slapping Jean because he hasn't said anything else. "Jean you need to be more considerate of his feelings. Besides at least he has someone to go to instead of Mikasa... Now you won't be  _ **Jealous**_ anymore." I hear a gasp and footsteps then it's quiet again. While I was off into listening to Jean and Marco Levi decided to switch from my lips to my neck. Only now did I notice when Levi bite's my neck. "Ow! Levi!??! What the hell!? That hurt!"

"Tch, It's a sign of affection, brat." Levi continued but it became softer and then soon turned into soft kisses.

"H-Hey Levi?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I haven't finished this because I did this at school but it will be finished either today after school or tomorrow. Hope you enjoy the part that I put out!!
> 
> *Update* I finished the one-shot today (6/11/14) Hope all enjoyed!


End file.
